darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cosmicsilver/History of the Dark Souls Wiki Vol. 2
So, since I've been around since 2012 (longer than anyone who is still around today), I see it as my duty to pass the story of this Wiki down. Hopefully one day, one of you will have been here for so long that you can add on to it. Here goes: Long ago, the Wiki was created. It was abandoned at its conception, as the founder of this Wiki had as many edits as Seath has scales (that's zero). It was in a pretty bad rut for a very long time, before a group of fearless editors came along and discovered it! I'll refer to them as the original three musketeers: Fingyer, the fearless leader, Brainwasher5, the muscles of the operation, and Balagog gro-Nolob, the brains of the operation. Together, the three of them started editing this Wiki, and got it into pretty good shape. Mind you, this is around 2011, so there was no Dark Souls II yet, Hell there wasn't even a PC version of Dark Souls yet. Around late 2012, three more musketeers showed up. Enter Daifukkatsu, Volknur, and myself. The three of us became the second wave of leaders for this Wiki, as Fingyer, Brain, and Balagog all began burning out and slowly drifted away from the Wiki. However, when all six of us (plus a few more brave souls, such as Undead Chilla, Jarcellon, or AverageSchizoid who assisted us along the way), the Wiki truly began to flourish. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Within a couple months of Dark Souls II's release, the Wiki hit a really rough patch. Volknur was left alone to run the Wiki as an Admin, and I was still just a Chat Moderator so I didn't have all the powers he did. Fingy, Brain, Balagog, and Daifu all just kinda disappeared before or shortly after Dark Souls II's release. And hey, nothing against them, you gotta do what life demands of you. With all of that happening, the Wiki saw it fit that I be promoted to Administrator around late 2014, and subsequently a Bureaucrat in early 2015. This was a high point for the Wiki, as we had an active staff between Volknur and I, we had a great chat going, with some awesome mods (too many to name, sorry guys), and the Forum was really starting to take its place. And through the forum, we got Forum Moderators. One of them got the title and did nothing, the other got the title and actually took on his responsibility and impressed both Volknur and myself. I am, of course, talking about your current dear leader, Duck Lord. Mats has been around for most of what I've described here, but he really arose as a leader when I was the Bureaucrat of this Wiki. Because of this, when both Volknur and I eventually departed from our leadership roles, Mats was able to take on the role of leading the Wiki. Now, I can't tell you a damn thing that happened between after I left and before I came back. I see Chat is gone (yeah, I'm still kinda salty about that) and I see the background is changed (nice) but I don't know what's happened. So now I leave it to you guys to fill in the blank. Write the history that I didn't experience. Happy editing, y'all. Category:Blog posts